


Milk and Jam

by Selly



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selly/pseuds/Selly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little one-shot about John having a terrible day thanks to Sherlock. Based off of a picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk and Jam

**Author's Note:**

> So this little one-shot came from this picture: http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mb8y0eiGfR1rw3mmbo1_500.png so credit to whoever made that. Hope you enjoy!  
> Love,  
> Selly :)

Johnathan Hamish Watson was a very patient person by nature, after all you have to be when you’re an army doctor, but there were a few things that really grated on his naturally good nature. One of them was sitting at the kitchen table in nothing but a white sheet. The aforementioned patience tester was also sitting there experimenting on his jam, HIS JAM. “Er Sherlock?”

The detective looked up from his microscope. “Yes, John?”

“You do realize that that is my jam right?” 

The bastard had the audacity to smirk at him. “Of course. This brand of raspberry jam is the best for the type for growing the bacteria I wish to work with. Really John, you must consider these things while picking out our food stuffs.” 

John took in a deep breath and slowly released it just as he had taught himself for situations like this which, lately, had been happening much more frequently. “Right then. I’m going to go finish getting ready and head to work then. We’re out of milk, would you mind getting some?” 

Sherlock waved him off, becoming distracted by whatever was going on with his bacteria. “Fine.”

“Don’t forget.” He replied walking out the door.

***  
In a lovely, happy world John’s day got exponentially better from there; in reality, which is where he lived, it only got worse. Firstly, Sarah called in sick saying she could barely sit up without throwing up, which left him as the only clinic doctor fielding patients. That wouldn’t have been so terrible had it not been flu season in London. Everyone with even the slightest sniffle also decided to come in for help and he had to work through lunch. Because of Sherlock messing with his jam and him waking late, he hadn’t had time for breakfast either which left him hungry and caffeine deprived. Also, because of Sherlock, he had been up late running all over London trying to help him catch a thief AND THEN the bastard had the AUDACITY to play his damned violin until five a.m. and John finally managed to get some sleep only to be awoken half an hour later by his alarm. This, of course, left him completely exhausted. Sometimes his lover really pissed him off.   
***  
When John got home several hours later he was ready for dinner, a cup of tea, and bed; what he found was his lover sitting in the living room reading case files that Inspector Lestrade had dropped off for them earlier in the week, but that was fine as long as he could dose his tea with milk and sugar. He forced a smile onto his face as he opened the fridge only to find it full of body parts. Surely Sherlock didn’t forget. John moved the objects around only to find nothing. Stiffly he stood up and asked, “Sherlock, did you get what I asked?”   
His reply came, “No I was busy.”  
This was the final straw upon his horrid, horrid day. John walked into the living room crossing his arms. “Would you like to hear a joke?”

Sighing, Sherlock put down his file spotting the angry expression on his doctor’s face. “Very well.” 

“How many Sherlocks does it take to get the milk?” 

“I don’t know.” 

John uncrossed his arms glaring at him. “ Me either because you’ve NEVER FUCKING DONE IT!”

Sherlock stood up trying to tug John down onto the couch. “I feel like you’re upset-“

“-OF COURSE I’M BLOODY WELL UPSET. I’ve just had a terrible day which comes back to one common cause.”

Gingerly Sherlock tried to comfort John by patting him awkwardly. “And what is that?”

John shook him off standing up. “You! I have no problem helping you with cases and hearing you play the violin because it’s quite lovely, but you experimented on my jam and couldn’t even get the milk!” 

Sherlock smirked. “So you do like my music.”

And with that, John finally broke from sanity shouting, “UGH!” before stomping out of the room. Sometimes Sherlock just really didn’t get it.


End file.
